


Alive, alive and in lust (And Anakin Skywalker can go to Hoth)

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: It's not love, yet. But Padme is alive despite Anakin and taking his former Master as lover is only one of the small ways she will celebrate it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Padme is biting her own wrist to stop herself from wailing in pleasure. They locked their door and closed the door of the twins but the walls are thin and her voice becomes quite sharp in pleasure.

That doesn’t stop her from continuing, from riding that mouth, this clever tongue which play with her clit… The silver tongue Negotiator indeed. This tongue can move in way no human tongue should. Only her first alien lover, a Rhodian Junior Senator, when Padme was only twenty, ever surpassed him, and their tongue was prehensile!

Silver tongue Obi-Wan…He successfully talked her back from the brink of death, she’s sure of it, he talked Yoda out of that stupid idea to separate the twin when Padme herself was still in coma and in no shape to defend her children, and he talked the Lars into helping them establishing themselves into another couple of farmers, officially a cousin of Owen…

And now, every night, he uses that tongue to Padme’s delight. She had to train him when they went into bed together at the twin’s third Life day, he had never touched a woman, the shy, delightful man, but how good he took to that training…. Eager to please, ready to go under in a way nobody ever was for her. It’s a shame it’s so difficult to find good sex toys on this planet: she would love to see how he reacts to a strap-on. He already fall apart so prettily for her, he would be perfect fucked to the point of orgasm, begging for her just at the edge…

“That’s it,” she whispers, riding harder against his mouth, her hands on the wall at the head of the bed the only thing keeping her upright. It’s almost cold in their carved-in-the-rock home, but she’s sweating. He has already made her come twice, with just his mouth since his hands are tied to the bed. His lips will be wrecked, red, and that’s how she prefers him. His eyes less sharp, his entire demeanour almost liquid. Ridden hard, used for her pleasure….

“Such a good boy,” she pants and she can hear him, his groans muffled against her flesh. He loves praise in bed. A contradiction, since he doesn’t accept it outside of it!

“You like that,” she croons, “To be my good boy? Perfect, Obi, Ben. Like that, darling. Harder, my sweet, or you won’t get to come before tomorrow. After all, I have your mouth, not sure I need your cock.”

He groans harder and it reverberates against her heated clit. She laughs and rides his face harder, her eyes closed, more alive than ever.

She doesn’t know if it’s love. Not yet. Neither for her or for him. It’s an affirmation of their life, despite everything, despite Anakin.

It’s not love yet, just lust and a very good chemistry in bed.

It’s not love. It’s friendship and respect and the need to feel.

But one day, she knows it, it will.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin believed in the sanctity of marriage. Anakin believed in a love, powerful and undying and strong enough to ignite a star. The simple idea of sex as something fun would have appealed him and for a time, Padme let his ideas of love and lovemaking override what she had believed before him. 

Anakin was a liar and a murderer and Padme was an idiot to let the wave of what he pretended to be love swept her up. By the Stars, he had confessed genocide and infanticide to her even before their first kiss.

Never again Padme will let feelings override her brain, her dignity and her principles.

She learnt that lesson the hard way and lost almost everything for it. Her parents believe her dead, democracy was lost to flames and she isn’t naïve enough to think refusing Anakin, or sending him to therapy, would really have failed a centuries old Sith plan for galaxy-wide domination, but she realizes in hindsight she didn’t help.

Not like she should have.

Now, Padme refuses to let her terrible mistakes govern her life. She will raise from the sand which hide them and Anakin Skywalker will be very sorry of it.

But later.

She won’t live for revenge. She will live for her children, beautiful and beloved and the children of Ben’s mind and love, much more than the children of Anakin’s rage. She will live for everything she still has to experience and to learn and to laugh about. She will live to see her parents again. She will live to see Naboo again and to hug her handmaiden and to crush the Empire under her heel.

She won’t live for revenge, but she could fuck Obi-Wan Kenobi for revenge. For revenge, for pleasure, for intimacy, for the simple joy of a body against hers.

One day, they will make love, she knows it. She can see their intimacy growing every day, she can see their friendship deepening, their endless debates tightening their minds closer….

One day, she will love him.

For now, she rides him on the bench outside their home, three of her fingers stuffing his mouth, despite the fact that the kids are sleeping at the Lar’s farm. She loves how he melt for her, how he takes orders.

“Just like that,” she whispers, “Continue just like that,” and Obi-Wan whines behind his teeth, struggling to keep the rhythm, to not come. She has already come once and between the sweat and her wetness, they are disgusting, animals. She loves it. This isn’t the lies of Anakin’s love, honeyed and poisonous. This is pleasure between two people, not a pseudo worshipper and the woman he put on a pedestal, an idol, not a person.

Padme puts her other hand on Obi-Wan’s throat and he doesn’t struggle, let her do it and whines so beautifully for her when she tightens her grip. Just sex and they will explore kinks as much as they want, they won’t believe it a betrayal of some sort of idiotic and unrealistic romance for the ages. She tightens a little more and he goes off, losing his battle and coming inside her and Padme takes her fingers out to bite his lips in a savage kiss.

She won’t live for revenge but pleasure and revenge can taste quite sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
